


Wolf at the Door

by Athetos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Werewolf AU, glimmer is gay and done with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: Glimmer is just a tired college student hoping to survive her classes (and her crush), when she makes a furry friend that's somewhat familiar... and incredibly troublesome.  Werewolf AU.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Wolf at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Day 1 of Glimadora week - I went with the prompt "supernatural AU". 
> 
> This is dedicated to EtherianFrigatebird and CuriousScientistKae, who have done wonderful werewolf AU's of their own that I highly recommend, please give them a look!

Glimmer made a mistake. 

It was a rainy Friday night, and while all her friends had braved the storm to go out to a party, she had decided to stay behind to study for her upcoming physics midterm. Dr. Weaver was a notoriously hardass professor, and if Glimmer didn’t memorize a dozen convoluted formulas by nine a.m. Monday morning, she’d be in danger of failing the class, meaning her GPA would drop below a 3.5, all because of a stupid gen ed course. Unfair.

So she planted herself at her desk in her small apartment, opened a fresh pack of purple glitter pens, and began taking notes from her textbook. It went great, for about an hour. But then she became distracted, and she had to keep re-reading the same passages over and over before their meaning would sink in. Finally, she decided instead of trying to fight through her inattention, she’d allow herself a short break, by watching vine compilations on YouTube. 

That was at nine p.m. It was now one a.m., and Glimmer was in her pajamas watching Netflix and eating fruit gummies, her physics textbook long forgotten. Sighing, she shut her laptop as the credits for the episode rolled, and got up to stretch. It was late, but she didn’t have any plans for tomorrow, so she could afford to sleep in. 

Not for the first time that night, she wished she had decided to join Bow and the others on their offer to go out. Frat parties were loud, sweaty, and reeked of testosterone, but it would have been far more preferable than staying in and watching cheesy foreign dramas by herself. Even Adora, Glimmer’s hopeless crush living down the hall who mostly kept to herself, had made plans. Glimmer had passed her locking her door earlier that evening, the blonde wearing a red jacket with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and jeans that fit her just right. It took all of Glimmer’s self-control not to swoon as Adora waved to her and wished her a good night, with that dorky but oh-so-cute smile on her face.

She had it bad.

Deciding she needed some fresh air to clear her head before she turned in for the night, Glimmer pulled on her coat and boots and headed down the hallway towards the lobby, shutting her door behind her. She loved the sound of falling rain, and the entrance to the apartment building was sheltered, so she could enjoy the cool breeze and pitter-patter without getting herself wet. 

It was chilly outside, but not enough to make her shiver. She hummed quietly to herself as she looked out towards the parking lot, noticing that there was a full moon. She stood there for a few minutes, just relaxing, before she heard a loud bang. 

She whipped her head in the direction of the noise. It came from around the corner of the building, where the dumpster was. A few smaller thumps followed, along with what sounded like a tearing noise. Was an animal getting into the garbage…?

Cautious, but curious, Glimmer slowly walked along the side of the building, stepping out from underneath the overhang and into the rain. There weren’t many dangerous animals spotted in the area, but you could never be too careful, and she didn’t want to end the night with getting rabies shots. Once she reached the corner, she peeked her head around, and let herself relax.

_It’s just a stray dog._

The dog didn’t look like a stray, though. It was huge, one of the biggest dogs she’d ever seen, and she could tell beneath it’s thick, brown fur that it was well muscled. It’s tail swung back and forth in excitement, so long that the tip brushed against the ground. It’s ears were pointed and twitched in the breeze. It had managed to rip open a large garbage bag, spoiled food and empty containers spilling forth onto the pavement. It was chewing on something that was no doubt disgusting. 

Glimmer went to turn around and make her way back to her apartment, when the giant dog realized she was there. Before she could react, the dog was bounding over to her, tongue lolling from its mouth, eyes lit up with… what seemed like recognition? The canine was so tall that it came up to her waist, and when it sat on its haunches, it was eye level with her chest. 

The dog was definitely intimidating, but seemed very friendly. Carefully, Glimmer held a fist out to the dog, allowing it to sniff her hand and decide what to make of her. After a few good sniffs, the dog licked her knuckles, and pressed its wet snout against her. 

“You’re a friendly girl, aren’t you?” Glimmer patted the dog’s head and scratched behind her ears. “Poor thing, you must be hungry, and the rain isn’t supposed to clear up until tomorrow afternoon.” A dog as beautiful and healthy as this must have an owner, right? She might have escaped without her family knowing and didn’t know how to get home. 

“I have to go inside in a moment, okay?” Glimmer met the dog’s gray eyes. “You be a good girl and go back home. You wouldn’t want your family to worry about you.” 

She pet the dog for a bit longer, then turned around to head back inside. She had only made it a few steps before she realized the dog was following her, its claws clicking against the pavement. She shook her head, but didn’t slow down or turn around. “I’m sorry, girl, you can’t come inside with me. I know, it sucks.”

Reaching the entrance, Glimmer fumbled with her keys, trying to remember which one was to the building. The dog leaned its entire body against the girl, almost knocking her over. 

“No, you can’t come in with me”, Glimmer scolded. The dog whined in response, looking up into her face, her eyes pleading. There was something almost human about her gaze, and it caused a shiver to crawl up Glimmer’s spine. 

“I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do, sweetheart.” 

She was answered with another whine, this time even more pitiful than the last. 

“We’re not allowed to have any pets. You don’t want me to get in trouble, do you?”

The dog cocked it’s head in apparent thought, the expression comical. 

Glimmer smiled. “You’re a funny pup. I’ll bring you food if you’re around in the morning, how’s that?”

She opened the door to the building, and before she could shut it behind her, the dog shoved her snout through. 

“No, you can’t come in here!” Glimmer tried to move the canine’s muzzle out of the way and slam the door, but the dog was much, much stronger than her, and broke through into the well-lit lobby, where it proceeded to shake it’s fur out, splattering water everywhere.

“Ugh! Seriously?” Glimmer wiped the splashed water from her face. And then her jaw dropped.

This was the first time she had actually looked at the dog under proper lighting, and she realized two things. 

One, that the dog’s fur wasn’t brown, but actually a bright golden color, startling and unnatural.

And two, that this wasn’t a dog.

It was a fucking _wolf._

“You have got to be kidding me.” 

In most circumstances, Glimmer supposed she would have been more afraid of the massive predator standing before her, but all that fear was replaced with one thought, and one thought only - _I am so going to get kicked out of my apartment for this._

“Alright, enough games, you need to leave.” Glimmer marched over to the somehow-tame wolf, and pointed angrily towards the door, hoping it would get the message and know it was in trouble.

The wolf didn’t move, just stared at her without blinking.

With a huff, she moved behind the giant creature, and started pushing its hindquarters towards the door. “You!” Push. “Need!” Push. “To!” Push. “Leave!” Push.

The wolf didn’t budge. If it didn’t want to leave, it wasn’t going to.

Glimmer bit her lip in thought. Most people would be asleep in their own apartments right now, but everyone who went out to party tonight would be back soon. There was absolutely no way she could have anyone see this. But she couldn’t just go back to her place and leave an unattended wild animal in the lobby, no matter how calm it was. 

She had to do something, and soon. 

“Okay, girl, do you want to play a game?” She spoke quietly and urgently to the wolf. “We’re going to go back to my room, and you’re going to stay absolutely silent, and then in the morning I’ll find a way to sneak you out and we’ll all pretend this never, ever happened. Does that sound good?”

The wolf happily wagged her tail.

“Good! Now let’s go!”

She strode towards her apartment, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the golden canine was following her, panting. She sped up her pace, and looked behind her as she reached her door, expecting the wolf to be right on her heel.

Instead, the wolf had stopped halfway, and was clawing at someone else’s door.

Adora’s door.

Glimmer ran to the wolf and wrapped her arms around it’s thick neck. “No! Wrong door! This way! Please please please listen to me!”

She doubted Adora was back yet, but the absolute last thing she wanted was for her crush to hear something scratching at her door and to open it only to find her trying to move a freaking wolf. Then she’d really never have a chance with her.

Surprisingly, the wolf gave up pawing at the door and sprung out of Glimmer’s arms, racing to the right door this time. Crisis averted, she breathed yet another sigh of relief and followed the beast. 

Upon entering her apartment, the wolf immediately ran into her bedroom, launching itself onto her unmade bed. Glimmer was hit with a wave of drowsiness, and the surreality and anxiety of the situation hit her all at once. “Okay. I’m going to go to the bathroom. When I come back, you better be asleep. Or else.” 

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Glimmer left the bathroom, and was immediately greeted with stuffing everywhere. The wolf was in the middle of the room, shaking its head back and forth, the head of a stuffed white rabbit clenched between its jaws. 

“No!” Glimmer was distraught. “Not Snowball! I’ve had him since I was little!” She reached out to take the remains of the plush toy from the wolf’s mouth, but stopped herself when she spotted how long and sharp its teeth were. It may act like an oversized puppy, but she knew, if the wolf wanted to kill her, it easily could. 

Sensing her distress, the huge canine dropped the severed head and held its tail between its legs. It knew that it had done wrong, and felt bad. Glimmer took a deep breath. “It’s okay. It’s okay, just, no more chewing anything, alright? Please just go to sleep.”

She picked up the stuffing from the toy, and threw it in the trash, before numbly climbing into bed. This felt like a bizarre dream, and maybe it was. At least, she hoped it was. She had no idea how she’d sneak an animal this size out of the building without anyone seeing her. And even if she could pull that off, she’d have to pray that nobody checked the security cameras for this night. 

The bed dipped beneath her as the wolf jumped up. Glimmer groaned and sat up to try to push the wolf off, but the beast just curled up at the end by her feet, making itself as small as possible. Which wasn’t very small at all, but it was enough that Glimmer could stretch without kicking the animal. 

Soon, the wolf was snoring, and Glimmer somehow managed to fall asleep herself.

\-------------

Glimmer didn’t want to wake up. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillows, hoping to doze off again, but suddenly the memory of last night hit her and she quickly rolled out of bed. _The wolf, oh my god, there’s a wolf in my apartment._

But she was the only one there. She checked every room and closet, and there was no sign of anyone at all, let alone a wolf. Did she really dream that? She had never, ever had a dream that realistic. She had even smelt the scent of wet dog in it. 

With an epiphany, Glimmer checked the garbage. No, it wasn’t a dream. The remains of Snowball were inside the black bag.

_But where could the wolf have gone? Could it have managed to get out?_

Opening her door, Glimmer checked up and down the hallway, but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Then she noticed there was a box on the floor next to her door. Curious, and confused, she brought the package inside and opened it.

It contained two things - a handwritten thank you note, with little hearts surrounding it, and a stuffed white rabbit, similar to Snowball, but not identical. 

Bewildered, Glimmer did what she always did in situations like this. She called Bow.

He picked up on the fourth ring. “Glimmer, it’s nine in the morning. Why are you up so early?”

“Bow I accidentally let a wolf into my apartment and it escaped and brought me a thank you gift.”

The line was silent for several long moments. 

“Bow? Are you there?”

“Yes, I’m here. Go back to sleep. You had a bad dream.”

“It wasn’t a dream! Listen to me!”

After explaining the supernatural sequence of events to her best friend, Glimmer expected sympathy, or at least some kind of confirmation that she wasn’t losing her mind. What she got was - 

“Are you sure it wasn’t just... A big dog. And not a wolf.”

Glimmer groaned. “No, Bow, it was a wolf. A big golden wolf. With gray eyes. And it was smart. Like, really smart.” 

“Yeaaaaaaah.” Bow drew the word out for as long as he possibly could.

“You don’t believe me.”

“Glimmer, I want you to listen to yourself. What part of that story you just told me was believable?”

“It happened! I swear! I have proof, it ripped up Snowball! You could at least try to be supportive!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll play along. It was a full moon last night. Maybe it was a werewolf!” Bow laughed.

“A werewolf… Bow, you’re a genius! Of course!”

“What?! Glimmer! No! I was joking!”

Glimmer ran to the calendar she had hanging on her wall. “No, Bow, it makes perfect sense! Last night was a full moon! And the wolf was crazy intelligent. And the gifts! The werewolf was thanking me for letting them spend the night inside from the rain! Whoever it was must have turned back into a human and left while I was still sleeping!”

“Glimmer, you’re out of your mind.”

“No I’m not, I - “ She was interrupted by someone knocking at her door. “I’m sorry Bow, I have to go, talk to you later.” 

“Wait, Glim, don’t-” She hung up on him.

She opened her door to find a very cute, and very shy, Adora. Her hair was pulled back into her trademark ponytail, and she was wearing a hoodie with their university’s name on it. “Hey, Glimmer. How was your night?”

Glimmer blushed. “It was… good! Weird, but… good. I think? It’s kind of hard to explain.” Adora would never believe the truth, especially if Bow couldn’t handle it.

Adora looked a little flustered. “Yeah, haha, that’s good. I was just… wondering how you were doing. Um, someone left a box here by your door, and I just wanted to make sure you got it, is all.” She looked down at her feet nervously. “I didn’t want someone to like, see it and steal it, so… you did get it, right?”

Glimmer smiled. Adora was so sweet. “Yeah, I got it! It was, um, from a friend. A nice surprise.” 

Adora looked relieved. “Good! I’m glad! It was a really cute bunny, whomever left it for you must like you a lot.” 

“Thanks, it’s - wait.” Glimmer paused. “How did you know it was a stuffed rabbit?”

Adora’s blush blossomed, turning her face bright red. “I, uh, what do you mean?”

“It was in a box. You couldn’t have seen what it was unless - oh my god.” Glimmer raised her hand to her mouth. “Did you get that for me?”

Adora tried to stammer out a response, her words all jumbled up. “I, uh, I mean, no, I didn’t, I just… knew?”

Before she could react further, Glimmer had yanked the taller woman into her apartment and slammed the door shut. “Adora. Answer me truthfully. Are you… a werewolf?!”

Adora looked everywhere except at Glimmer. “Psh, no, werewolves aren’t real… that’s totally made up... I’m not, I mean, I could never -” 

Glimmer grabbed both of Adora’s hands, and held them between her own. “Because, just between the two of us, if you were a werewolf, that would be really fucking cool.”

Adora managed to blush even harder, and looked embarrassed. “I mean… if it’s cool, then, maybe, you know… _maybe_ I’m a werewolf.”

Glimmer squealed and threw her arms around the blonde. “You have to tell me everything! Does it hurt? Were you born a werewolf, or did you get bit? How much do you remember when you’re a wolf? Does the transformation happen instantly, or does it take time? Does -”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down”, Adora gently pulled back from her embrace. “I’ll tell you everything, on two conditions. One, you don’t tell anyone else - not even Bow. And two, you buy me a coffee.” 

A huge grin spread across the smaller woman’s face. “Deal.”


End file.
